The Wolf Is Back
by SilverKnox
Summary: not a good title but this is the remake of my first fanfiction that didn't go so well. in this one tsukasa just got freed and is now on her way to meet kyuubi to stay with him. not knowing that he has been sealed.
1. freedom

Kit: hi hii this it coon but I'm using kit now^^

Do to the fact that I can't think of a way to bring in tsukasa dark past in I'm going 2 redo the story so that instead she is still held in a prison and that it will show her with her darker half out then as the story goes on she'll lighten up :D

Oxoxoxoxoxo

_(flashback, 10 years ago)_

_"father where are we going to day?" a young boy around the age of seven ask the older male._

_"son it's time I showed you are families prized treasure and duty" the older man said as he lead his son through their village gate and to an underground building a few feet from the entrance._

_The man opened up a secret wall space where a red button was hidden he pressed it and the doors slid open, he then ushered his son in and closed the door. Both of them walk down a dim lit corridor filled with cells on both sides of the wall._

_"dad where are we?" they boy asked_

_"this is an old prison cell that was made long ago but we moved it to a new location, so this one is used to keep our special girl." the father said_

_"what special girl?"_

_"you'll see in a minute son"_

_They came to a big cell that was very dark on the inside except for the faint glow that came from the right corner. The father took a torch off the wall and held it passed the cage so it can lit up the inside a bit._

_"look in the corner"_

_The boy squinted his eyes in order to adjust to the light. In the corner was a beautiful white wolf with markings that match that of a thorny rose vine all the way down its sides and had black tipped ears and tails._

_"wait tails?" the boy looked harder. Indeed the wolf had ten magnificent tails that curled around it while some swayed back and forth._

_"dad w-what is that?" the boy asked stepping back when he noticed how the animal glared at him with intense hated._

_"that is tsukasa, she is a yokai or a demon my son, don't worry she is tied to a charka chain so she can't do anything to you" the father smiled at the frighten boy._

_"why is she here?"_

_"long ago before you, me, and your grandfather were born tsukasa had come to this village with the intent to destroy it, but the village elder your great great grandfather had perform a jutsu to contain her and force her into this weaken state she in now" the man smirked at the demon which made it growl as it tried to look threatening behind the bars._

_"be quite you!, Now son I brought you here today because when you grow up you'll be in charged of her and making sure she can't escapes" the father said smiling down at his son._

_(end flashback)_

"tsukasa-sama are you awake? A man asked.

"what is it now boy" tsukasa demanded now that she was awake.

"it's time, time I let you free" the man said

This made tsukasa interested in what the man said

"let me free huh? Well shin I would love nothing more then to leave this hell hole" tsukasa said getting into a sitting position

"but there is two conditions you have to follow before I let you out" the man named shin said

This mad tsukasa smile fade away and replaced with a frown. "what are the conditions?"

"one you have to leave the land and two you have to let the village and villagers live"

This made tsukasa even more angry. **"what! You want me to leave my own land, not killing you humans is something I can do but telling me to leave my home is out of the question!"** tsukasa growled

"I know this is something you won't do but if you ever want to be free you'll have to leave the snow land and live somewhere else less you be captured and put in another cell"

Tsukasa glared then began to pace back and forth in her cage. " give me till this afternoon then release me I'll follow these rules but I also have my on conditions I want followed when I leave got it!"

"yes what are they?" shin asked

"one when I leave all the wolfs that live in this area will no longer be hunted and not to have there homes taken from them and second I want this damn seal taken off, this damn ting prevented me from contacting the others all these years" tsukasa said lowering her head so that the star shaped seal on her head showed.

"well my grandfather didn't wan t you to call for help but ok I promise you these thing now are you ready?"

" yes now get it over with"

Shin took out a key and unlocked the cell he then step in and walked up to tsukasa to take off the charka chains around her neck and paws. Shin then did a series of hand signs to release the seal.

"there you free" Shin smiled

Tsukasa smirked as she felt her power course though her again. She then ran out of the cell on out the fount doors.

"aw it's good to be free and now" tsukasa said as she grew in size. She kept growing till she was high above they trees where she gave a chilling roar.

Shin came out of the sell when he saw how big tsukasa had gotten

"tsukasa-sama where will you go now? He yelled up to her

"it shouldn't matter to you but I'm going to the fire county I have a dear friend that is the leader of the fox clan. I haven't seen him in over 500years"

"and this friend of yours is he a bijuu too?"

"yes his name is _**kyuubi**_"

* * *

"_**what was that?"**_

"what was what?" naruto asked stilling eating his ramen

"_**I just had this chilling fleeing that something bad is about to happen" **_kyuubi said

Just the konohamaru burst in though the widow and hit naruto with a onion bomb.

"hehe naruto I got you" konohamaru laughed as he jumped out the window and took off down the road

"_**hmm I guess that what it was. Oh well night kit" **_kyuubi said as he went back to sleep as naruto rolled on the floor screaming his head off, After this he was definitely getting konohamaru back.

* * *

Kit: ok I'm done with this one I hope it was better then the first fiction

Coon: how did you get out?

Kit: eh magic ~runs away~

Coon: don't mind her, I'm also making another fiction for man but I haven't thought of a way to start it so yea heads up.

Cya next time and plz review on what you think about this new beginning


	2. arrive

Coon: hi everyone I'm back. First thing, I just relies that tsukasa was a boy name it mean director I think. Anyway I'm doing this ch while eating a can of pineapples:D

Kit: lol that was my fault and those were my pineapples

Coon: yea it seemed my alt ego came up with that one and these are mine now.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or the characters just this plot and my own characters.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

(10 years skip/ current time)

It was bright and sunny on the forest path with the cool breeze blowing and a few small animals that would dart across the dirt road as the horse drawn wagon rolled down it.

"it sure is a nice day out don't you think old man" tsukasa asked the old man driving.

"aye it is haven't had a nice day like this for the past two days" the old man answered

"true"

"tell me what is your name you've been with me for about an hour now and I haven't even ask" the old man laughed

"ok my name is miyuki" tsukasa said. thinking that she shouldn't use her demon name and instead use the name the humans back at the village called her.

"aw, miyuki that's a nice name I have a granddaughter named miyuki" the old man smiled. "I hope you don't mind me asking but what is a young lady like your self doing traveling alone?"

"not at all, I'm looking for an old friend that I haven't heard from in over 300- I mean 3 years" miyuki corrected herself almost forgetting that she disguised her self as a seventeen blacked haired girl. "we haven't talk much since I was forced to live this snow village"

"forced?"

"yea, but it's nothing don't worry yourself about it" miyuki smiled crawling up to sit on top of the hay pile

"ok so about your friend, any idea where he might be at?" the old man asked

"yea last I heard he lived in the leaf village, at least that's what I'm told by the others" miyuki said thinking about the time she was able to contact the 3 tails and ask if he was kyuubi in the last 500years

"the leaf village huh? Well your in luck that's the place I'm heading to now have to make a deliver there to a ramen shop owner.

"ramen? What's that?"

" it's a tasty noodle shop that come in different flavors. I like the chicken flavored one the most" the older man laughed.

"hmm sounds tasty, so how long till we reach the village?"

"I saw about 2 hours so rest up"

Miyuki nodded then went back to the base of the wagon and laid down in the pile hay. _"this old man sure is nice guess I don't have to kill him, though knocking him out and drinking some of his blood was nice refill for now. I wonder if Konoha has tasty blood there too. Hmm if that's the case then kyuubi would have drank the place dry" _miyuki giggled at the thought.

(2 hours)

"wake up, little missy we're here" the old man called.

miyuki yawned at stretched as she jump off the wagon and walk up to the front it to stand next to the old man.

"wait right here as I go sign us in, watch the wagon while I'm gone, Sam here likes to wonder off if not kept an eye on." the man chuckled.

"sure"

The old man walk away to the booth to sign in himself and miyuki.

"_hmm I'm at the gate but I only feel a small amount of kyuu's power? I wonder if he is hiding it so no one will notice." _miyuki thought.

"ok we can go in now"

"ok"

The old man and miyuki entered though the huge gates and walk down the main street. Miyuki even though she hid her charka, let out a few burst here and there an order to let Kyuu know she is here but not so often so she doesn't alert the people. The old man lead the way to the ramen shop where Ichiraku and she daughter greeted them.

"I'll have the usual and she'll have the chicken flavored one" the old man said

"coming up" Ayame said

"So who is this? I didn't know you had a daughter too?" Ichiraku asked.

"oh no miyuki is a girl I picked up on my way here" the old man said.

"aw I see, so what are you here for young miyuki?" Ayame asked bring back the ramen

"well you see I'm looking for an old friend of mine that lives near or maybe in this village" miyuki said staring at her food.

"_humans sure do eat weird looking and smelling food. I if it's really all that good? The old man seems to like it"_ miyuki thought looking at the old man eat his food.

Miyuki grab a pair of chopsticks and sniffed her food one last time before get some and eating it.

"WOW THIS IS SO GOOD" miyuki shouted looking at ichiraku and Ayame who only grinned and said thank you at the same time and watched as miyuki ate the rest of it in one gulp.

"Glad you like, so about this friend what's his name I might have heard of him?" ichiraku asked

"eh well his name is eh is kyuu" miyuki said

"kyuu? Hmm I never heard of him around here sorry, Ayame have you heard of him?" ichiraku asked daughter who just shake her head and apologies too.

"oh ok I'll ask around here then" miyuki said looking disappointed

"maybe you can ask the Hokage he know if your friend is a resident of konoha" the old man ask miyuki

"Hokage? Who's that"

"the Hokage is the village leader if your friend does live here then the hokage might be some help" the old man said

"ok thanks a lot. Eh where is the hokage located?" miyuki asked

"He in the building with the sign 'Hokage' on it if you take the main road you'll see once you pass the hospital" Ichiraku said pointing in the directing of the Hokage building.

"thanks a lot" miyuki said getting up and running down the street to the hokage office. _"note to self keep those three humans alive"_ miyuki thought to her self

Miyuki ran down the street till she came to the hospital. She look at the building it and in the second story window saw a blonde boy looking at her too. She thought she felt a familiar charka from him but waved it off and kept running to the office. She made it to the hokage building where she saw that in had two guards at the gate and she sense three others by the building. Not in the mood to deal with them she ran around to the side of the gates where she brought out one of here tails and transformed into a bird and flew up into the hokage's window.

"hmm if it isn't a pretty little bird did you come to greet me on this fine morning?" Sarutobi said extending his hand so that miyuki can jump on it. Instead miyuki flew into the office where she returned to her human form.

"well that's something new" Sarutobi said in surprise

"ok listen here old man cause time is short for you if you don't answer my question got it?" miyuki threaten

"And what would these questions be?" Sarutobi raised his eyebrow at miyuki

"first is need you to help me locate and friend of mine" miyuki said

"ok first what is your friend name?" Sarutobi asked pulling out a scroll looking at miyuki.

"his name is kyuubi no kitsune and last I heard he was in this village" miyuki asked

Sarutobi mouth fell open and his pipe fell out on to the table as he stared at miyuki like she was some deranged teen, which by the way she is if she looking for a demon that almost destroyed the village 12 years ago.

"w-what w-would you want to k-know where that demon is" Sarutobi asked.

"Easy I just got free of my seal and want to crash with him since I've been rudely kick out of my forest home in the land of the snow. So do you know where he is or not I don't have all day you know" miyuki stated as she went and sat on the hokage desk and look at him.

"one thing are you your self a demon?"

"Eh duh I am" miyuki said as she turned to her true form with all ten of tails hanging off the desk

"_crap and she a tailed beast too, why did this have to happen on such a lovely day without any paperwork to do. _Well you see there is a problem with looking for kyuubi"

"And this problem would be?" miyuki glared at the hokage which send shivers up his spine._**"it better not be bad news or else I'm going to be very angry"**_miyuki growled

"eep well umm you see the thing is that the kyuubi no kitsune has been sealed into a new born 12 years ago" Sarutobi said as he ducked under his desk

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT"**

And from that day every one in a 50 mile radius of konoha had a chilling feeling like the world was about to end in the next 10 seconds.

* * *

Coon: ok I'm done for this chapter yay^^

Kit: and I help

Naruto: and I got a screen time too

Kyuubi: which was like 4 seconds long

Naruto: so at least I got some time. You just jealous

Kyuubi: like hell I am. I couldn't care less

Kit: will you two shut up before I throw you off a mountain

Coon: anyway I hope you enjoy this chpt.

See you again

Ps. Any one notice I said hokage a lot in this chpt. .


	3. Roam

I'm back^^

Kit: woot :D

Coon: ok let's start

"……_." thinking_

"……_**.." demon thought/ talk**_

* * *

"Lord hokage! What's going on?" an Anbu with an owl mask yelled busting into the room. When he came in the saw the hokage hunch underneath his desk on a very pissed off miyuki who put on a hinge to hide her true form.

"hokage! Who are you girl?" the anbu order weapon already out and ready.

"…."

"who are you I won't ask a third time" the anbu said again.

"I'm Miyuki also know as Tsukasa and you are going to tell me where this boy is" miyuki said pointing to the hokage who had gotten off the floor and sat back in his seat.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" the Sarutobi said.

"why the hell not?"

"cause I don't know your what your intentions are for finding him" Sarutobi said calmly.

"my intentions are the same old man I'm here to crash with kyuu and that boy is holding him so why not crash with the boy" miyuki grinned. The anbu and the hokage were both stunned.

"crash with him? Do you mean you plan on staying with him" the owl anbu asked.

"duh it's either I stay with him or look for my own place which might turn into a pain in the ass but I think I can mange beside if I don't find a nice home then I could all ways take one from these people unless you want to give me a nice place to stay?" miyuki smiled.

"if I grant you a stay here you'll have to follow these rules" Sarutobi said

"state your terms"

"you must obey whatever I say"

"I have to listen to some old bag of bones. What in it for me again?" miyuki asked looking at the hokage.

"you can stay here.. but there will be some problems you being a tailed beast would cause a panic among the villagers"

"like I care I'm not hiding who I am if they villagers are scared then let them be scared of me just make it's even better for my stay now tell me where I'll be living so I can got there now" miyuki demanded more then asked.

"Lord hokage, are you sure it's a good idea to have this demon here in the village with out restraint?" the anbu asked.

"I agree this is a high risk I'm taking but there is nothing we can do to stop her, beside there no way we can do anything seeing as she is the ten-tails which but my knowledge I didn't even know there was one with that many tails so she is far stronger then the nine-tails." the hokage sighed. "I'll have to look though the files to see if we have any place available for you, come back in an hour"

"oh I have one thing to ask"

"yes?"

" what does naruto look like?"

"Naruto has blonde spike hair and blue eyes, he wears an orange jumpsuit so it's hard to miss him, he also has three whisker-like birthmarks on both side of his face" this time the anbu answered.

"thank you I'll be off now"

Miyuki left the room thought the window and jumped on top of some house where she began to run towards some place.

"lord hokage?"

"I know just keep an eye on her and tell the rest of the black ops to be on guard and to make sure that nothing provokes that girl to attack anyone got it?" Sarutobi said taking a puff of his pipe.

"Yes Sir" the owl masked anbu said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"_I can tell we're going to be in for some deep trouble" _the hokage thought to him self.

* * *

( with naruto)

"what was that again?" the blonde asked sitting on the bed looking at the mirror of an image that's not his, instead sat an older boy with long red hair on golden slit eyes.

"you heard me. I said an old crazy friend of mine seem to have arrived in the village and it's best we leave before she finds you" the boy in the mirror said

"leave I can't leave this is my home plus I haven't even become a ninja yet so I'm staying and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind" naruto pouted and turned his head

"how about I say that if she finds you she'll most likely want to tear you apart just to get to me?" kyuubi said grinning at they look of horror on naruto's face.

"well she really do that?"

"well not really unless she in a bed mood which she rarely in so I guess the worst that could happen is that she'll hug you to death"

"oh well that's doesn't sound so bad" naruto sighed in relief.

"well I say we get out of here cause it is bad enough I'm stuck with one annoying idiot" kyuubi scoffed.

"who you calling an idiot" naruto glared at kyuubi

"they one who thought it was a good idea to sneak into a locked off training area called the forest of death because it was an awesome place to train just to be attacked by god knows what that animal was" kyuubi pointed at naruto who smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"yea but it was funny huh?"

"… ok yea it was" kyuubi grinned. "our talk is over someone is coming"

The door to the room opened up letting a nurse in, she walked over to naruto and looked at his file on his bed post before checking off some thing on it and smiling back at him, even thought naruto could tell it was fake and that she was scared of evening being in the same room as him he still smiled back and asked if he could leave now. The nurse looked him over one more time before nodding her head and leavening the room.

"well best I go and eats some good old fashion ramen" naruto smiled at the thought of being able to finally being able to eat his favorite food instead of eating here at the hospital. It's been one full day he hadn't eating because long ago as a kid he had to stay at the hospital and the nurses would try to feed him either spoiled or poisoned food so now he doesn't eat here at all unless Iruka made him something.

Naruto put on his jacket and left the room heading towards the ichiraku ramen stand.

"I can't wait till I get back home and get a good nights sleep" naruto said

* * *

(with miyuki)

Miyuki was walking the streets of konoha taking in the sight of all the buildings, signs, And people she saw go by. She was wearing a long black coat that reach her ankles where she carefully tuck her tails into and also wore a black scarf to hide her ears, other then her canine teeth that stuck out on both side of her teeth and her ice- blue slits eyes she look human.

"_ok I am officially bored of this place I think I should start some chaos" _miyuki thought to herself as she began to have a good idea to start some good old fashion havoc but before she could start she saw a two girls at least 13 of age in fount of a tomato stand, from here she stood they sounding like they we're about to kill each other just for a bag of those red vegetables.

"_well this seems more interesting. I might as well find out what the fuse is about but first I need a new look"_ miyuki thought before running into a ally release on of her tails again but this time instead of changing forms she began to grow small her 17 year old look began to change until she look like she was 12 again.

"better. Now lets find out what's going on"

"I SAID THERE MINE" one blonde haired girl yell

"IN YOUR DREAMS FATTY" a pinked haired girl yelled back

"YOUR NOT GETTING THESE TOMATOS"

"WATCH ME" the two girls began to tug on the plastic bag pushing and shoving at each other.

"here we go again" a boy said

"do you know what is happening?" miyuki asked

"yea my big sister and all the other girls had heard there was a tomato sell going on today and they all began to rush the stands for them, she said if she can get enough she was going to make something good with them" the boy said

"is there a reason?"

"well yea it's for a boy named sasuke uchiha. He real popular with the older girls"

"uchiha? _I thought they said all of the uchiha's were dead I didn't know one was still alive" _miyuki thought to her self

" _ok so one uchiha survived then. I wonder what he look likes maybe like the other one, he must be young too since these human girls are fighting to make food for him, hehe if they were in my world they have to fight to the death just to claim him as theirs."_ miyuki chuckled and kept on walking down the road_._

"_I'm hungry now… well I smell nothing I like right now so I guess I'll go back to that ramen place." _

* * *

(with naruto)

" _**ok listen closely naruto cause we are on a crash coarse with miyu" **_kyuubi warned

"ok so what now?"

"_**well for one stop talking out loud because it appears that your talking to your self and there's a name for people that do that.. Their called the mentally insane"**_ kyuubi laughed

"_kyuubi shut up and just tell me what I'm to do so I can get some food" _

"_**ok the only thing you need to do is do everything I tell you to do and we be ok and for the love of all things holy don't make her mad"**_

"fine" naruto said as he took a seat on one of ichiraku stools.

* * *

(miyu)

"so tired and hungry but at least I won't have to go far" miyuki said as she walk up to the stand only to stop when she see a certain blonde sitting on a stool stuffing his face.

"found him" miyuki said as a grinned spread across her face.

End

Coon: ok I want to know what would be some good powers to have for miyu

Miyu: yea cause I can transform and age but that's like the same to me so I want the power to control time^^

Coon: done, but we need like 8 more. You know one for each tail so if you can think of any cool one plz leave a review

Cya later :D


End file.
